Toothless' past
by Odgrywa
Summary: This is a story about Toothless' past. At least my idea of what Toothless' life was like before he met and befriended Hiccup.


**Hi everyone!**

 **I decided to write a fanfic about Toothless' past!**

 **Please fav and review, I love a little feedback :3**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

In a cave in the volcano, better known as the Dragons' Nest, a big group of dragons was gathered around something quite unusual, an egg. Sure, an egg wasn't an unusual thing amongst dragons, but usually dragons only laid their eggs on Hatchling Island, and on top of that none of the gathered dragons had ever seen an egg like this one before; it was jet black, albeit with lighter blemishes.

The gathered dragons had no idea of whose egg it was, most of the dragons didn't even know each other, the Dragons' Nest wasn't a place to make friends or in any other way care too much about anyone, because you never knew who was the next one to die during their countless raids on the Viking villages.

"I say we let the alpha eat it." One of the gathered dragons said, a red Monstrous Nightmare, the alpha (aka. The Red Death) was the giant dragon, who was living in the volcano. All the dragons who was living in the caves and caverns surrounding the volcano was expected to bring her food every day, if they didn't want to get eaten themselves.

"We can't do that!" a purple Deadly Nadder argued.

"Why not?" The Nightmare snapped.

"Because we can't just sentence an unborn hatchling to death," the Nadder snapped back.

"Maybe it could prove useful later on in the raids." A yellowish Zippleback suggested.

"Maybe, but when? It'll take some years before its old enough to participate in the raids." a Gronckle objected, "and even if we did allow it to stay, it doesn't have anyone to look after it."

"I'll take care of it." a pink and yellow Nightmare said as she took a step fourth. All of the gathered dragons looked surprised at her, none of them knew her, "I'm Sunshine,"

"What if the alpha doesn't want it here," the Gronckle objected again.

"The alpha?" The purple Nadder laughed, "she doesn't care, as long as she gets her food."

"Careful what you say, Nadder," the red Nightmare hissed, while he glared at the Nadder.

"Back to the egg please," Sunshine sighed.

Most of the gathered dragons had already left, apparently they didn't find the egg interesting anymore, the only ones left were the red Nightmare, Sunshine, the purple Nadder, the Zippleback and the Gronckle.

"I guess we could let it hatch to see what's inside," the Gronckle said thoughtfully.

"I agree," the Nadder and the Zippleback said.

"Are you all mad? We can't let it hatch, obviously it isn't a species that lives in the Dragon Nest. The alpha won't like it." The Nightmare snarled.

"I don't care, I'm going to take care of it." Sunshine said determined.

"No! We have to destroy it," the red Nightmare hissed, as he flamed up and walked toward the egg.

"Don't even think about it," Sunshine hissed, as she flamed up as well and stood over the egg protectively, the Nadder and the Zippleback hissed as well, ready to aid Sunshine if the Nightmare was to attack, while the Gronckle just watched from the sideline.

The red Nightmare realised that he was outnumbered and snorted, "fine then, have it your way," he hissed, before he stormed off.

"Thank you," Sunshine said, as she removed her flames as well, and bowed her head to the Nadder and Zippleback.

"No problem, don't mind him, he has always been scared of new things," the Nadder said, as she glared in the red Nightmares direction.

"You know him?" Sunshine asked surprised.

"Nah, I used to. Firewing and I were good friends when we were hatchlings, anyways, I'm Mightytail." The purple Nadder said with a smile.

"Well, I'm going back to sleep," the Gronckle suddenly said, before he left the cave.

"Gronckles," both heads of the yellowish Zippleback sighed, when the Gronckle were gone, "I'm Lightning," the left head said, as he made a few sparks in his mouth, "and I'm Thunder," the right head said, "Nice to meet you," they both said.

"You too," Sunshine smiled, as she curled up around the egg.

"I think it's a great thing you do, taking care of a stranger's egg." Mightytail said, "I can catch fish for you if you want, now and when the egg has hatched."

"And so will we," thunder said.

"That's very kind of you," Sunshine said gratefully.

"Don't mention it, well we'll see you later then," Thunder and Lightning said, as they left the cave followed by Mightytail.

Sunshine was a caring foster mother, she always stayed near the egg, while she was waiting in excitement for it to hatch, Mightytail and Thunder and Lightning brought her fish and kept her company, but there were still many hours of boredom, when they weren't around.

Two month passed before it finally happened, she was sleeping, but the sound of the cracking egg woke her up. She was surprised to see that the egg didn't explode like other dragon eggs, instead the hatchling inside hatched like a bird would, by cracking the eggshell.

The cracks on the egg widened, as a small whining sound could be heard from the hatchling. She looked in shock, as its little head poked out of the egg, soon followed by the rest of it. It what jet black, just like the egg had been, it had 3 sets of ears, bat-like wings and bright, beautiful, green eyes.

"Hi, lil' guy," she greeted the newborn male dragon, as she nuzzled his head.

The little dragon whined once again, as he looked around in the cave with big curious eyes.

She cleaned the hatchling and fed him, before she lulled him asleep with a lullaby.

During the next few weeks, she got countless of visitors, almost the entire Dragons' Nest had heard about the strange hatchling, and everyone wanted to see him.

A lot of the visitors advised her to get rid of the hatchling because it was different, but she merely told them to leave the cave immediately, there was no way she would get rid of him.

Sunshine, Mightytail and Lightning and Thunder had become great friends during the last two and a half months, and the Nadder and the Zippleback still brought her and the newly hatched fish every day.

Other than the annoying visitors she got, the foster mother had another problem, she couldn't come up with a name, no matter how hard she tried.

"Now, what should I call you?" She asked, looking at the hatchling, "how about... Dusk, no... Dawn, no, that's a girls name... Hmm... Shadow, no... maybe Shadowclaw?" She asked him, as she nuzzled him affectionately, "no, it doesn't really suit you."

Even though the hatchling barely was a month old, he had already grown to twice his original size, now he was bigger than her head.

"Hmm... maybe moonlight, how about that?" She asked him, "then our names would match. No, you're not a Moonlight, hm..."

Her conversation with the hatchling was once again interrupted, as a red Monstrous Nightmare and a green Nadder entered the cave.

"Who are you?" The foster mother recognised the Nightmare as Firewing, but she didn't know the Nadder, she leaned protectively over the hatchling.

"I'm Firewing and this is Sharpeye," the Nightmare said, "you might remember me from a few months ago."

"And what do you want?" She asked, trying not to sound too hostile.

"We want that hatchling gone." Firewing said coldly.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but he's staying." She said just as coldly.

"He's bad luck, the raids has gone badly ever since he hatched." Sharpeye said.

"You can't possibly put the blame on a hatchling! He hasn't even been out of this cave yet, so how could he be responsible?" She hissed.

"Things have gone downhill since he hatched, that's a fact, the vikings have killed more dragons than they usually do, resulting in a small haul, and you know what that means." Firewing hissed back.

She gulped at the thought of the alpha eating the dragons from the Nest, her own underlings.

"Even so, it's not his fault." She claimed.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you, your friend, the Zippleback, was killed earlier today." Firewing said flatly, as if he was just giving her a weather report.

"Wha... What?" She didn't want to believe him.

"The vikings slew him,"

"No..." She whispered.

"And it's all that demon's fault, we have to get rid of him" Firewing snarled, as he glared at the hatchling.

"That's not your choice," she hissed, "get out,"

The hatchling started crying.

"it's not yours either." He snarled.

"GET OUT!" She roared, when neither of the dragons moved; she set herself on fire, and charged at them, while she was roaring at them to get out. That got them moving, although Firewing was a bigger than her, a raging dragon mother was no joke.

when they had left, she removed the fire and went over to console the crying hatchling.

"Shh, don't worry," she said softly as she laid down next to him, "I won't let anyone harm you. Even if you are a little different."

Soon after Mightytail entered the cave with a sad expression and a droopy tail. She didn't have to explain though, Sunshine already knew. The two of them mourned their two friends together.

Sunshine didn't want to bring the hatchling outside the cave before he could defend himself, or at least not before he could speak, but she didn't have a choice, both her and the hatchling had to eat, and Mightytail wasn't able to catch enough fish for all three of them.

"Come on, little one," she said as she nudged the hatchling to his feat, 'I really got to find him a name,' she thought as she and Mightytail led him outside of the cave, for the first time in his life.

They had to walk through some tunnels and then into a bigger cavern, before they could get outside to catch some fish. As they walked through the cavern, some of the dragons they passed glared at the hatchling, who had taken cover under his mom.

They hurried outside of the volcano, it was the first time he ever saw the outside, so the hatchling suddenly forgot all the hostility that was shown towards him in the cave, and started sprinting around on the stone-beach, while he purred happily.

Sunshine and Mightytail couldn't help laughing at his happiness, Sunshine hadn't been outside for quite a while either, so she joined him in a game of tag. She was surprised to realise that the hatchling was quick for a dragon his age.

When they were done playing, they walked to the water, due to the high amount of dragons living in the volcano, the fish was very deep down in the ocean, so she had to be gone for a few minutes. Luckily Mightytail would keep an eye on him while she was diving, and then they would switch, so Mightytail could fish as well.

"Okay, listen little one, I have to dive into the ocean for a while, you have to wait right here with Mightytail while I'm gone, do you understand?" She asked softly.

The Night Fury purred and sat down in response.

"Good, now I'll be back as quickly as possible." She said, not waisting any time, she quickly dove into the ocean.

The hatchling whimpered, as his mother disappeared, and before Mightytail knew it, he had jumped in after her.

It was dark, but his eyes adjusted to the dim light pretty quickly. He looked around him for his mom, but instead he saw a silvery flash just below him. In curiosity he swam after it, he was surprised to find out that his tail was excellent for swimming really quick, so he caught up with the silvery thing pretty quickly and grabbed it in his mouth.

He proudly recognised the taste as fish, he had just caught his first fish, all by himself.

He swam to the surface and went up on the beach, where Mightytail was staring surprised at him.

"How did yo..." She said confused, before remembering he couldn't speak. The hatchling proudly showed her the fish in his mouth. "You're full of surprises, huh?" She said with a smile.

After a minute Sunshine resurfaced with two fish in her mouth.

"I'm out of shape after those few months of doing nothing," she grinned through the fish in her mouth, before she put them down on the ground.

"Sunshine, the hatchling... He... He caught a fish! In a matter of seconds!"

"What?" She asked confused, as she looked at the fish in the hatchlings mouth, "how is that possible? He can't even talk yet, he shouldn't be able to catch fish!"

"I know, he's quite unusual," Mightytail said.

"Yeah, he is."

Mightytail and Sunshine continued fishing, one at a time, while the other played with the hatchling, soon they had all had enough fish, so they returned to the volcano, much to the hatchlings dismay. He hid underneath his mother while they were walking, to get away from the angry glares that the other dragons was giving him.

Several months passed, the hatchling kept growing, but little changed, some of the other dragons kept glaring and growling at him, and his mom still couldn't come up with a name for him. The only thing that did change was the fact that he learned to speak, he learned how to fire plasma blasts and his speed (both when he was running and swimming) increased dramatically as he grew.

Each day his mom and him would go to the beach and fish, sometimes Mightytail would come along as well, and each day he grew bigger, stronger and most of all quicker.

One evening at the beach when he was about four months old, his mother announced that she was going to teach him how to fly, by then he was 2 meters/6 feet and 8 inches long, which was only as big as a Terrible Terror. They began training immediately.

"You don't have to flap your wing so often, just relax," she said. He had finally, after hours of trying, managed to keep himself in the air, his mom was flying next to him, as he struggled to keep himself in the air.

"I'm trying mommy, but it's hard!" He complained.

"I know, you're doing just great."

"Thanks," he said trying to follow her advice and eased on the flapping, it made the flight a lot easier, not only did it make it easier, when he got the hang of it, he suddenly gained a whole lot of speed, as he raced past his mother, faster than most dragons could go.

"Wow," the Monstrous Nightmare said in awe, as she watched her son, who had just learned how to fly, fly quicker than she had ever managed herself.

The Night Fury laughed out loud as he watched how fast he was going. He raced past several dragons, who all stared at the little dragon in disbelief.

He angled his wings, so he was flying straight up into the sky, he broke past the layer off clouds, and what he saw up there made him stop, so that he was just hovering over the clouds. He saw the sunset, sure, he had seen the sunset before, lots of times, but never like this, the cloud layer beneath him, which he just broke through, was painted pink, yellow, orange and red by the last rays of sunshine, while the sun was a beautiful shade of red.

"It's beautiful, isn't it," his mother said from behind him. He hadn't heard her arrive, but he didn't turn around, he merely nodded still baffled by the sight.

"I didn't think you would learn to fly in time for the sunset, but I guess flying is just another one of your natural talents." She grinned. The mentioning of flying snapped him out of staring at the sunset, and he turned around to face his mom, excitement filled his eyes.

"Yeah, no kidding, did you see how fast I went? I was like woosh... woosh..." He said as he flew back and forth to demonstrate how quick he had been.

"Yeah, it was quite impressive," she complimented, "now let's head back and get some sleep."

"Good idea, I'm tired."

They flew back down, as they landed a red Nightmare came towards them.

The hatchling didn't recognise him, but by the look of anger on his mothers face, he was sure that she did.

"Ah, if it isn't the little demon and his pathetic foster mother," the Nightmare snarled.

"What do you want?" His mother snarled back, as she walked protectively in between the Nightmare and her son.

"I just came to tell you that the other dragons and I expect you to participate in the next raid against Berk," he hissed, "the vikings are fighting back, we've lost many dragons, and we need all the help we can get."

"Already? What about my hatchling?" She asked suddenly sounding perplexed.

"He's not a small hatchling anymore, he just flew, didn't he? and he is not yours." He snapped. Dragons weren't considered hatchling after they learned to fly.

"He's mine for all I care!"

"I don't know what he is, but he's not a Monstrous Nightmare!"

The mother Nightmare snarled, as she was ready to pounce, but she thought better of it.

"Come little one," she said to her son, as she started walking towards the volcano, and he followed closely after.

When they reached their cave, the hatchling could no longer hold in his questions.

"Who was he? Why did he call you my foster mom? Ain't I your son? And what is a raid?"

The mother looked sadly at him.

"Come, let's sit down," she said, as she sat and so did he, "that was Firewing, and he's right, I'm not your real mother."

"WHAT!" The hatchling exclaimed as he stood up.

"Calm down, I'm not your mother in flesh and blood, but I'm the one who raised you, so the way I see it, I am your mom." She said.

"Then if I'm not Monstrous Nightmare, then what am I?"

"I... I don't know, your egg appeared out of nowhere. No one has ever seen a dragon like you. But that isn't something to be ashamed of, it just mean you're special." She nuzzled his head.

"But what is a raid?"

"Oh, a raid is a terrible thing, my son, it's what we call our journeys to Viking villages, where we destroy and kill." She said with disgust in her voice.

"Why do we do that?" He asked confused.

"Because we have to."

"But why?"

"In the middle of this volcano lives a dragon," she said sadly, "our alpha, she is so big that all the dragons who are living in this nest have to bring her food every day, and the only way to do that is to raid the vikings."

"What's a Viking?"

"Their humans, a kind of animal I guess, but they're way smarter than other animals, even us dragons." She said, "but it's wrong to kill them, when I participate in the raids I normally only creates diversions, so the other dragons can steel some sheep or something.

"What's a sheep?"

"Wow, you ask a lot of questions," she laughed, " well, a sheep is a little animal covered in wool."

"If you don't want to kill the Vikings, then why don't you just leave?" He asked confused.

"It's not that simple, the alpha has a kind of power over us, she's forcing us to stay. Don't you feel it? It's like having an invisible string pulling you towards her, if we wander to far from the nest, she can force us back here by pulling in that string."

"I don't feel anything."

Sunshine looked surprised at him.

"You don't?"

He shook his head.

"Maybe it's because you're still so young or because she doesn't know you're here. Well, it's time to sleep."

The next day went like everyone else, Sunshine and her son went fishing with Mightytail, and then they practiced flying and shooting.

But that night something quite unusual happened in their cave.

"I got to go, I'll be back later, don't leave this cave."

"What? Why mom?Where are you going?"

"I have to participate in the raid."

"I'll come too!"

"No, you're far too young!"

"No, I'm not a hatchling anymore mom, I want to come."

"I said no, maybe, and only maybe, next time."

The Night Fury agreed reluctantly.

"I'll see you later," Sunshine said, as she touched his nose with hers and then left.

He laid down, as he watched his mom disappear.

He waited for hours, before he fell into an uneasy sleep. It was quickly over though, as the sound of claws against the stone floor woke him up.

He opened his eyes hopefully, but instead of his mom, Mightytail stood at the entrance of the cave.

"Mightytail? What's wrong?" He asked as he saw the sad look on her face. "where's mom?"

"I'm sorry, young one, there was nothing I could do," she said, as she walked towards the confused youngling.

"What do you mean? Where is she, Mightytail?"

"She's... Dead," she said, stopping right in front of him.

"No."

Mightytail's eyes were shiny, as she laid down besides the little, sobbing dragon, who buried his face under her wing.

"Who?" The little dragon sobbed, "who did it?"

"It... It was the chief of Berk, a memorable death."

He just laid there for a while whining and howling of sorrow, before he jumped to his feet and sprinted out of the cave, through the tunnels and out of the volcano.

It was nighttime, but his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he dove into the ocean, to get away from everything, from everyone. The only person who ever loved him was gone. He had no one.

He stayed underwater for a few minutes, before he had to breath, as he poked his head out of the water, and he was amazed to see the beautiful night sky, he suddenly realised he had never been outside during nighttime. It was the first time the young dragon even saw the stars and the moon, he actually enjoyed it more than daytime.

'What should I do now?' He thought to himself, 'what would mom want me to do? She would tell me to stay here,' he thought sadly, even if he decided to leave, he had nowhere to go and he was still very young.

The Night Fury stayed outside that entire night, he was mostly crying because of his mom, and if he wasn't, then he was diving for no reason at all.

At dawn, he left the ocean, to wander back into his cave, 'from now on I'll sleep when it's daytime and be out during the night,' he thought to himself, 'that's the best way to be alone, plus I feel better in darkness.'

When he entered the big cavern, all the dragons in it fell silent, 'this is when they'll start glaring,' he thought, as he walked through the cave, but instead of glaring, some of the dragons, especially the females, looked at him with pity.

The red Nightmare on the other hand, was obviously not pitying him, he was growling lowly under his breath, as he stared at him.

The next few months, the Night Fury followed his own plan, he slept during the day, and was awake during the night, Mightytail tried to console him, tried to be his friend, but he kept pushing her away. He preferred being alone.

He found out that there was more fishes during the night, than during the day. In nighttime, he could easily catch ten fish per dive, but at daytime, he could 'only' catch four per dive, if he was lucky.

One morning, he was returning to his cave, he was six months old, and was now around 3 meters/9,8 feet, roughly the size of a small Gronckle, when he was stopped by the orange Nightmare, who stepped in front of him, while he was walking through the bigger cavern.

"Hi demon," he said, his voice filled with spite, earning a growl from the black youngling, "oh sorry," he said with a teasing voice, "I thought that was your name. If it's not demon, what is your name then?" he asked with venom in his voice.

"I... I don't have any name." He said hesitatingly as he thought about his mom.

"Oh, your traitor of a foster mother didn't name you, I just thought she disliked you, I had no idea she actually hated you." He said coldly with an evil look on his face.

"SHUT UP!" He roared angrily, scaring the dragons around them, and he even noticed that the Nightmare in front of him flinched slightly, "don't you dare talk about my mom." He growled, going down in a pouncing position.

He really wanted to just take all of his anger and sorrow out on the Nightmare in front of him, but Firewing was -no kidding- six times bigger than the Night Fury, who still had a lot of growing up to do, hopefully. The Youngling might be faster and sleeker than the Nightmare, but he was still far too small.

"Or what?" He snarled, the Night Fury didn't answer, he just kept growling, "anyways, the other dragons and I have spoken, we expect you to join the next raid against Berk. Tonight."

"What's? A raid?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, you know, where we steel food for the alpha." The Nightmare snapped.

"I know what a raid is!" He snapped back.

"Don't be late." The Nightmare growled as he left the Night Fury, who was anxious about participating in the raid.

He went back into his own cave and laid down, he was thinking about the raid, when Mightytail entered the cave.

"Hi," she said softly, as she laid down near the youngling, "you should really get yourself a name, you know."

"No, mom never gave me one,"

"Sunshine rejected every name, she wanted it to be perfect, she wouldn't settle for anything less than that. She really loved you, you know that, right?" The Nadder asked solemnly.

"Yeah,"

"And I know that if she was here, she would tell you to avoid close combat with the Vikings, actually don't even land on the island, I'll gather enough food for both of us."

"Thanks, but there's no need, I'll manage on my own."

"You don't have to do everything alone, you're still just a hatchling."

He didn't answer, he just stared at the floor.

"Well, I'll come get you, when we leave."

The dragons couldn't just leave, because the alpha was able to more or less control the other dragons, she could make them stay around, despite the risk of getting eaten

Mightytail woke him up at nightfall, she led him to the big cavern, where they joined a big group of dragons.

None of the gathered dragons wanted to stand next to him, for some reason they had always seemed afraid of him, so he and Mightytail stood alone in one of the corners of the cavern until one of the dragons roared:

"Take flight!"

He ran, along with the other dragon, to the exit, before taking off, when he was outside in the darkness, he was amazed to see how many dragons they were; they flooded out of several caves and cavern in the volcano. He guessed that they were around 200 dragons, together the many differently coloured dragons created a beautiful cloud, which shone in every colour of the rainbow, even in the darkness, it truly was a sight to behold.

As they flew, some of the dragons broke away from the others, he guessed that they was going to another village than Berk, that happened several times, lowering the number of dragons going to Berk to around 50. The black youngling flew next to Mightytail, a bit above the rest of the group.

They had only flown for 20 minutes or so when he spotted the island in the horizon, he gulped, as he saw the silhouettes of the big island and several smaller ones around it.

"We're here, ready yourself!" A voice roared from the front of the group.

"I'll see you later," Mightytail said lowly, as he slowed down, and allowed all of the other dragons to fly past him, so that he was last dragon. Deciding to use his black colour to his advantage he flew up higher, till he was practically invisible.

His vision was sharp and nocturnal, so he flew above the island, he saw small shapes running around on the island, shouting and fighting the dragons, who had just attacked.

The Night Fury had no idea what he should do, he merely hovered high in the sky, as he stared at the scene unfolding beneath him. As he stared on a fight between one of the Nadders and a Viking, he was momentarily paralized, when he saw the Viking cut the poor dragons head off, luckily it wasn't Mightytail, his last friend in all of the world.

'I have to do something, I need to bring some food back to the alpha' he thought as he snapped into motion.

He flew as quickly as he could, as he started to ready a burst of his purple-coloured flames. He didn't need to long to aim, so he fired his shot at one of the catapult tower, as he flew back up in the sky to hover for a bit, he was shocked to see that he had destroyed the entire tower, 'but... I wasn't even giving it my all.' He thought perplexed by the power of his shots.

"A NIGHT FURY!" He heard one of the Vikings exclaim in shock, curiously, he perked his ears to hear what they said, 'Night Fury?' He thought as he flew towards the shouts.

"IMPOSSIBLE, they're extinct." The Night Fury flew a little closer to hear what they said over the noise of the fights, he was pretty close to the Vikings by now, but they still couldn't see him.

"Not anymore," a big Viking with a red beard said angrily, "LISTEN UP, A REWARD IS TO BE GIVEN TO HE OR SHE WHO KILLS THE NIGHT FURY!" The Viking yelled to his fellow Vikings, who all cheered.

'Are... Are they talking about me?' He wondered, as he looked at the dragons near him, they were all either Monstrous Nightmares, Deadly Nadder, Hideous Zipplebacks or Gronckles, he was the only dragon present that they could have been talking about.

'So I'm a Night Fury.' he thought tasting the word, not bad, 'but why a reward? Was he a dangerous species? They had called it extinct, that probably means I'm never gonna meet anyone like me.' he thought sadly.

He chose not to near the island, instead he went to one of the smaller islands surrounding Berk, and started fishing, one of the things he was best at.

After the first dive, he was surprised to find that there was a lot more fishes here, than in the Dragons Nest, so he quickly caught some big ones, which he could give the alpha.

He left the fishes on the island for now, deciding to take a look at how it went for the other dragons. Most of the other dragons had left he realised, there were a few left, who desperately tried to get some kind of food for the alpha, 'How could the others just leave them like this?" He thought as he watched the struggling dragons, one of them was Mightytail.

Trying to create a diversion, he shot a Plasma Blast at one of the giant torches, which the Vikings had made, coursing it to fall down on top of a house.

'I really hope that no one was in there!' he thought as he went to get his fishes and then he started to hover above the island, until the last dragons started to leave. He flew with them, in a little group of five dragons, including himself. Most of the others had a sheep or a basket of bread between their front legs.

"I'm sorry I hardly even got enough food for myself," Mightytail panted, holding a basket with bread in her claws.

"That's okay, I'm just glad you're alright."

"Likewise,"

The youngling looked around them, there was nothing but ocean as far as the eye could see.

"How come you know which way to take?" he asked Mightytail, who was leading the small group.

"The pulling of the alpha, don't you feel it?" She looked at him confused.

"No, not at all."

"You mean, she doesn't control you?" Mightytail asked, stopping midair in shock.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hm, I guess you're lucky then."

A few moments passed, while they flew in silence, then the youngling broke it.

"There is still something I don't understand, what happens if you don't manage to steal enough food?"

"You... don't wanna know," she gulped.

When they reached the Dragons Nest, he followed the other dragons as they flew through a big tunnel, he had never been anywhere else than in his own cave, so the warmth of this tunnel surprised him.

He followed the small group as they now flew into a gigantic cavern, it looked like every dragon in the nest was in there, they sat on big and small ledges along the walls. There were seemingly no floor to the cavern, only a giant pit, which was glowing orange.

'That's probably the source of this heat,' he thought, 'lava.'

The dragons in front of him flew directly over the pit, and dropped their Haul into it, he was confused, but did the same thing, and then he followed them onto one of the ledges.

Other dragons followed them, and threw their haul into the pit as well. A Nadder with a sheep, a Gronckle with a roasted chicken and then a Zippleback, who had only managed to fill the mouth of the left head with apples.

A rumbling sound, which made the ground beneath him shake, could be heard, and the Zippleback halted to a hover and so did the other dragons in the line to drop their haul.

A gigantic, blue dragon head appeared in the pit, a big, clawed paw rested on a stone ledge, pushing the head and neck of a humongous dragon out of the pit. The dragons on the ledges flinched away from the mighty alpha, as it swallowed the Zippleback in one bite, before it disappeared again.

The youngling was frozen in place for a moment, before he suddenly took off, he only had one thought in his head, and that was to get away from that monster.

Unfortunately he hadn't realised that the alpha had caught his unusual scent, She roared, before she leaped towards him with her giant mouth wide open. Luckily, he was too quick, she missed him, and he flew out the cave.

The Night Fury returned to the big cavern, where he paced back and forth, trying to get the picture, of the alpha eating the Zippleback, out of his head.

A few minutes later the other dragons began to arrive in the cavern, the first dragon to enter was none other then Firewing.

"What were you thinking?! The alpha was so mad that she ate at least five dragons!" He roared.

That information hit the Night Fury hard, he hadn't wished for anyone getting eaten. He searched the still growing crowd behind Firewing and was relieved to see Mightytail, at least she hadn't been eaten.

"On top of that, you left the raid! How dare you?!"

"I didn't leave it, I just went fishing, I came back afterwards." He protested.

"Turns out I wasn't far off the truth, when I called you demon, I heard the Vikings shout to each other, you're a Night Fury." There could be heard gasps from the crowd behind Firewing, none of the other dragon didn't want to come near him, except Mightytail, who was standing a little closer than the others.

"None of us saw it, since none of us has ever seen a Night Fury before, but we know the tales, I don't know if you know, but Night Furies are said to be extinct, and that's lucky, because they're also said to be the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself." Firewing hissed the last part with venom in his voice

"What?!" He asked confused.

"You heard me, no one liked the Night Furies when they lived, they were known as Devils and killers amongst other dragons.

"What?" He said in disbelief, "you're... You're lying, it's not true!"

"Oh yes it is, demon," he hissed at him, the Night Fury looked at the scared faces behind Firewing, and felt his heart sink, "Night Furies answered to no one, that explains why the alpha can't control you. You're a monster."

The Night Fury backed away, looking from Firewing, to the scared crowd of dragons, he turned around and ran into his cave.

Mightytail followed him.

"It doesn't matter you know." She said, when they were in the cave, "what kind of dragon you are,"

"Yes, it does, what am I supposed to do?"

"Stay, you..."

"There's nothing keeping me here!" He cut her off, "the others fear or hate me,"

"That's not true, I like you," she said nuzzling the youngling's face, "even if you are a Night Fury."

The next few months passed, all the dragons feared and ignored him more and more as he grew bigger, Mightytail was his only friend, she kept him company, although she slept at nighttime and he slept at daytime, so they wasn't able to talk that often.

He still attended the raids, on a lot of different islands, but he never stole food, there was no need, he didn't have to bring the alpha food. Instead he created diversions, like shooting catapult towers, so the other dragons could get away with their haul. He didn't like to kill the Vikings, they were just defending their home, so he never went directly for the kill.

He made sure that he was never seen by the Vikings either, he camouflaged himself to the night sky, even though he was a Night Fury, there was no need to get too close to the islands, Berk wasn't the only Viking village that had a reward for his head.

When he wasn't creating diversions, he was fishing, if one of the dragons didn't get enough food for the alpha, he would offer them some of the fish he caught. It was not often that the dragons accepted his help, some would even ignore him, when he asked.

In the Dragon Nest some of the dragons still snapped at him if he came too close or glared at him when he passed by, one in particular; Firewing always seemed to be getting on his nerves.

But that changed one night after a raid, by then, the Night Fury was nine months old and a lot bigger, he was five meters/ 16,4 feet long, which is longer than a Gronckle, the Nightmare was in the cavern as the Night Fury entered.

"Well, if it isn't the little demon," the Nightmare snapped

"Leave me alone," he growled, too tired to listen to the Nightmare.

"Have you even killed a Viking yet? Why don't you help us kill those damn Vikings?"

"I do help." He snapped.

"Destroying a few towers doesn't help."

"Why do you care?" He asked defiantly, earning a hiss from the Nightmare.

"You're just as useless as that foster mother of yours, she had no spine, she didn't kill Vikings either, she didn't deserve to serve the alpha, and neither do you." He said with venom in his voice, "she was an useless..." He didn't get to finish his sentence before the Night Fury attacked. Even though the he had grown a lot during the last few months, the Nightmare was still almost three times bigger than him, he just had to use his small size to his advantage.

He fired a Plasma Blast at the Nightmares head, earning a loud roar of pain, before he used his speed, agility and size to dodge all of the Nightmares attacks.

He fired another Plasma Blast, this time from behind the dragon, hitting him in the back of his head, coursing him to fall over.

The Night Fury pounced on top of the other dragon, and with his claws pressed against his opponents neck, he said:

"Don't ever speak about my mother that way again! And I DO NOT serve the alpha!"

He stood still for a while, allowing the message to sink in, then he jumped off of him, and walked into his own cave, ignoring all of the terrified dragons he left behind in the cavern.

Since that day, he didn't get anymore angry glares, only fearful glances when he passed by, even Firewing kept his distance too.

It was lonely, every time he tried to make friends, he was rejected, he still had no one else then Mightytail, and even she seemed a bit nervous around him after the incident with Firewing.

He kept growing, until he was about a year old, by then he was eight meters/ 26 feet long, roughly the length of a Nadder.

He kept going on raids, every once in a while, but he still never let the Vikings see him, nor did he steal their food, he only shot down a catapult tower or two once in a while, to create diversions for the others, who, ironically enough, didn't like him one bit.

Except for that, he fished in the ocean near Berk, because of the many fish they had.

Week after week passed, later turning into month after month.

Once in a while one of the other dragons would challenge him, to win the glory of defeating a Night Fury, but they never won, some Monstrous Nightmares really put up a great fight though, but they never won.

As the seasons changed, nothing really changed, summer was almost just as cold as winter were. Along with the seasons, the years passed, the Night Fury got more and more lonely, even though Mightytail tried to be his friend, he felt like it was mostly out of pity.

Every year was the annual trip to Hatchling Island, where dragons met up, to hatch and raise their hatchlings, the Night Fury tried each year to find another one of his kind on the island, but to no avail. He was doomed to be alone.

One night on a raid on Berk, when he was 15 years old, something terrible happened: he had just destroyed yet another catapult tower, and as he glided away, in high speed, something hit him hard in the side, the thing wrapped itself around his wings, body and tail, and left him completely unable to fly or move.

He roared in fear as he fell from the sky.

He closed his eyes as he neared the ground, and on the first impact, he fell unconscious.

He groaned in pain, as he tried to sit up, when he couldn't, he suddenly panicked as he remembered what had happened.

He wiggled his body, trying in every possible way to escape the ropes that held him, he continued with his meaningless struggle, but after a while he stopped, because his entire body hurt from the fall, especially a stinging pain in his tail.

He laid on his right side, his left wing was stretched out in an awkward position and his legs was all four glued to his body.

"HELP!" He tried roaring, the panicking feeling returned again, as he remembered that he had been unconscious. 'I have no idea of how long I was out cold, the others are probably long gone, and even if they aren't they won't help me anyway, they all hate me.' he thought sadly, as he once tried to get free, but he was completely exhausted.

He looked to the sky, it was morning, he had already been here for several hours, 'it can't be long before the Vikings come to slay me.' He thought sadly, as he reluctantly felt himself falling asleep again.

"YES! I have brought down this mighty beast!" The Night Fury, who had been sleeping, felt something push against his left front leg, he bellowed as he moved his leg to remove the weight.

He heard a surprised yelp, as the weight disappeared. Hs breathing was heavy, as he started to feel a stinging pain in his tail again, there was no time to wonder about that now, though. He lifted his head a few centimeters from the ground, as he opened his eyes to look at the human.

It was a somewhat skinny twig of a Viking, the Night Fury had never really seen a human this close, but this boy didn't look like the muscular Vikings he had seen from the sky. The human stared at the dragon's eye.

The Viking picked up the little knife he had dropped, and pointed it at the Night Furies chest. The Night Fury was for the first time in a very long time afraid.

The Night Fury couldn't hold back a low whimpering sound, which once again made the boy look him in the eye, which was now filling up with fear and silent pleas.

The boys arms was shaking slightly, he took some deep breath before putting on a determined face.

"I'm gonna kill you, dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and give it to my father, I'm a Viking," he said even though his uncertainty and disgust at what he was going to do, shone through his facade, "I'M A VIKING!" He shouted at the Night Fury, as if it was the dragon he was trying to convince.

The Night Fury grunted in sorrow as he still kept his eye glued to the boy. He was going to die at the hands of a Viking, like his mom, he had just never imagined that it would be this Viking.

The Viking took a deep breath, closed his eyes and lifted the knife above his head, ready to strike.

He stood still for a few seconds, before he opened his eyes to look at the dragon's eye again.

The dragon searched for any sign of mercy on the boys face, a slight hope lit inside him, maybe, just maybe. But the boy shook his head lightly, closed his eyes and lifted the knife once again.

He gave up, with a whimper he let his head fall back on the ground, as he closed his eyes. He awaited the impact of the knife to his chest, but it never came.

"I did this," the boy mumble regretfully, the dragon didn't open his eyes, and his breathing was still heavy.

He heard the boy take some steps away, panic struck the Night Fury again, maybe it had been better if he had just killed him, now it seemed that he was going to starve for days, before he died of thirst or was killed by wolves or something.

The boy walked over to him once again, guessing he had changed his mind once again, the dragon kept his eyes shut.

But they immediately snapped open and looked at the human, when he heard the snapping of one of the ropes, what he saw, made him freeze in shock, the human was cutting him loose. Another rope snapped, now his hind legs were free. When the third rope snapped, he was completely free, he jumped up with a threatening growl and pinned the human to a nearby rock.

The human yelped, as he stared into the Night Furies angry eyes with his own green eyes big with fear, a look he was used to from the other dragons, although maybe not that strong fear.

The Night Fury was torn, on one hand, this human had shot him from the sky, made him wait for his dead in the forest and lastly almost killed him, yet on the other hand, he had spared him in the end.

He decided to let all his emotions out in a high pitched roar, before letting the human go and flew off into the wood, that is, he tried to fly off, but for some reason something didn't feel right. He crashed into a rock and several trees, before he fell back down to the ground, he took off again, but once again he failed to fly, the ground suddenly disappeared under him and he crashed into some water.

'Lucky break,' he thought as he looked around him, 'or maybe not.' He had crashed in a cove, all the way around him was vertical cliffs, trapping him inside.

* * *

 **You know the rest :3**

 **Thank you so much for reading! It really means a lot to me.**

 **Please tell me what you thought :D**


End file.
